deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mao
Mao is the protagonist in the video game, Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. He is the top honour student of Evil Academy. He is the demonic son of the Overlord and Dean of Evil Academy. Mao wishes to defeat his father due to him stepping on his gaming console that had four million hours of save data on it. He has a strange fascination for experiments, even if they are performed on him. Depending on the ending you get, Mao can become the Overlord, a Superhero or a genocidal maniac that destroys the Disgaea universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser vs Mao Possible Opponents * Chara (Undertale) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Kokonoe Mercury (Blazblue) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Sword Skills and Abilities Overload Skill * Astaroth Reform: Increase all allies' equipment stats on the map by 50% for three turns. Unique Skills * Blast Finger: Mao grabs the enemy before causing an explosion of energy. * Shine Beam: Mao creates several beams that rapidly shoot the enemy. * Vasa Aergun: Mao summons a gigantic demon that shoots electricity from its hands before shooting a laser from its mouth. * Evil Modification: Mao hits the enemy into the air before using robotic claws to grab the enemy and attacking them with saws and drills. * Evil Transformation: Mao traps the enemy and fuses them with a Sludge monster. The resulting fusion states its name and greets Mao before accidentally exploding, this explosion goes past Earth's atmosphere. Sword Skills Ice Magic * Ice: * Mega Ice: * Giga Ice: * Terra Ice: Feats * Has an E.Q (Evil Quotient) of 1.8 million. * Became Evil Academy's honour student before becoming the Dean of Evil Academy. * In a bad ending, Mao becomes a legendary hero. * In the worst ending, Mao kills Aurum with complete ease (Mao kills Aurum in a few attacks and these attacks were so fast that Aurum couldn't see them, Aurum specifically trained Mao so that he would be the most powerful Overlord yet Mao exceeded his expectations). * In the worst ending, Mr Champloo stated that there wasn't anyone strong enough to defeat Mao. * In the worst ending, Mao ended up destroying the entire Disgaea-verse, Mao destroyed all of Celestia, all of the Human World (Which refers to all of the space that isn't in Celestia or the Netherworlds), all of the Netherworlds and everyone in the Disgaea-verse (In Makai Kingdom (Which takes place in the Disgaea-verse), Pram states that there is more than one universe in the Cosmos). * In the best ending, Mao ends up becoming an Overlord after he defeats Aurum, exceeding his expectations (Though he isn't as powerful as he is in the worst ending). * Fought Laharl, Etna and Flonne. * Fought Baal, which has been stated that "The 4th-dimension is nothing to a Super Overlord." * Tanked a surprise Zetta Beam from Zetta. Faults * Has a strange fascination with experimentation and research. * Will act on his emotions. * Despite his claims, his intellect is only in technology, not in battle strategy. * Once was reverted back to the mental capacity of an infant. Gallery Evil Mao.jpg|Evil Mao destroying the Disgaea-verse. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Axe Wielders Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Drill Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Inventor Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Duel Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villains